You want some juice?
by SerenityPhantom
Summary: The pups have a little fun at a carnival. Inspired by the local fair with my best friend. I own ntohing. le sigh.


It was already turning dark when they got there, Sirius insisting they go at night. Remus shook his head, slightly messy golden hair shaking in front of his amber eyes. He was a very pale boy, and very feminine looking. One would think he was a living porcelain doll. Scars crept up his neck and arms, some lacing the back of his hands. There was one very distinct one, running vertically along his bottom lip, slightly hanging off onto his top lip. His lips were very full too, which didn't help prove he was a guy.

"Reeeeemmy, hurry up!" That was Sirius. The funny thing was, he had long black hair, and yet he was the one who looked most like his gender. His skin was slightly tan, thus bringing out his stormy grey-blue eyes. These eyes were Remus' downfall. He blames THEM for making him come to this bloody carnival-thing. They were quite a pair, actually. With Remus' slender body wearing jeans – which looked one size too small- and some black Pink Floyd shirt with a triangle with a rainbow that Sirius basically forced onto him. Sirius, on the other hand, had ripped jeans which were the actual right size, a black shirt that, for some odd reason, had a big pair of scarlet lips on the front, saying 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show" along the back in drippy red letters, and a studded black belt. It was going to be one loooong day.

"Remus, come on!" Sirius was pouting, and that was never good. Especially when said boy was Seventeen years of age.

"No. Sirius, we aren't five."

"Oh but plleeease? I really, really want you to do it with me." Once again, Sirius just out his lower lip, his eyes wide. The puppy look. Remus sighs, he obviously lost.

"Fine I'll go in the bloody fun house with you." Remus mumbles, Sirius dragging him into mentioned fun house.

It was all about coordination. The floor was split in two, one side moving one way, the other side the opposite direction. Randomly jets of air would hiss in your face, and the bridges shake. Of course, it wasn't until the very end that anything of interest happened, I mean, it WAS a fun house. See, there was this tunnel. A dark red tunnel with swirly blue stripes. And it turned. All the way around. It was impossible to walk in a straight line, as Remus discovered. So he woke in a zig-zag formation, so he was in a partially straight line. But then Sirius was added to the equation. No, not added. _Flung. _Yes, Sirius Black ran into the tunnel, and knocked Remus over. Onto the ground. In the tunnel. Which TURNED. So, they kept tumbling, and found it near impossible to get up. Of course, Sirius was laughing. LAUGHING.

"Sirius, I refuse to go into a fun house with you ever again." Was all that was said after that experience.

"Rem, please, it looks fun!"

"It's a child roller coaster!"

"So?"

"_So_? We are teenagers, Sirius. Whether you act like it or not." The puppy face. Sirius; 2, Remus; 0.

It was probally about ten when they decided to start finishing off. Of course, Sirius had just two rides left he reallyreallyreallyreally wanted to ride. One of these was a certain ride called: The Pharaoh. You know it, the one that swings baaaaaack and fooooorth, causing you to slightly rise out of your seat when at the top. A very fun ride if you are not afraid of heights. Now, since most people were leaving, the line was very short. Only six other riders were on. One next to Sirius, a two pairs on both sides in the middle and one in the row ahead of Sirius. And, of course, Remus was on the other end by himself. After the ride started going faster and higher, while the riders screamed, Sirius yelled something across the ride.

"REMUS!"

"YEAH?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"WHAT? YOU WANT A PAIR OF SHOES?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU WANT SOME JUICE?"

"NO! I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU FEEL LIKE SOUP?"

"NO!"

"YOU SING BLUES?"

"NO!"

"WHAT THEN?"

"HE SAID HE LOVES YOU!"

"HE SAID THIS WAS A SPOOF?"

"UGH! NEVER MIND REM!"

"OKAY!"

"Oh! Freak shows! Sirius want to see one?" Sirius looked at the nearest freak show, reading the sign 'amazing wolf boy! Caged for your protection!'

"Naw, lets go." Sirius pulled Remus away quickly, running through the dispersing crowd.

"What the hell, Sirius? Why'd you pull me away like that?"

"I… um… saw a ride we MUST ride."

"Oh? What ride, Padfoot?" Damn.

"Uh… that one!" Sirius randomly pointed at a ride. Sadly, this one was the 'Witches Castle' ride. All you did was sit in a cart and ride through a 'scary' 'house'. Damn. Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"And why, pray tell, MUST we ride this ride?"

"Um… to make fun of it. Duh. And, there's no line. Come on. It'll be… fun?" Sirius smiled sheepishly as they got into a cart. It was very… cozy. The cart jerked as it started. The first tunnel was boring; nothing of interest lay in its passage. They passed out side before returning into another tunnel. This one had a bunch of blinking lights and loud noises. They couldn't see how long it was, the light sonly revealing some dummy in its wa-CREAK! Everything stops. No sound. No lights. No movement.

"Well this is awkward."

"I. Blame. You."

"Why?"

"You just haaaad to go on this ride. Because you just haaave to make fun of it. And there was just noooo line. Now we're bloody stuck in it!"

"I'm…sorry?"

"You do know the fair closes…"

"Now."

"What?"

"The fair just closed."

"How do you know?"

"I just heard the ride operator say he'll fix this in the morning."

"Wait… so we're STUCK here?"

'Seems like it."

"I will murder you."

Silence.

More silence.

Sirius yawned, stretching his arms, while on their way down, his left one found itself on Remus shoulders.

"Sirius,"

"Yeah, Rem?"

"Your hand is on my shoulder."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Move it."

"No, don't think I will."

"Move it. Now."

"You're comfy."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too, Rem."

Silence.

Silence.

Yep, Silence.

"BLOODY HELL! I can't stand this bloody silence!"

"Mouth, Rem."

"You shut up. You got us stuck here."

"You already said that."

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"Already said that, too. Wow, Rem, you're getting pretty… er… what's that word that means repeating?"

"Redundant?"

"Yes! You're becoming very redundant."

"Oh shut up."

Silence.

"Okay! Fine, talk! I just can stand sitting in the dark like this!"

"Okay, Rem. What do YOU wish to talk about."

"I don't know…"

"Well that helps."

"Oh! What were you trying to say on the Pharaoh?"

"Er… It's uh… nothing."

"Oh come on, tell me. It must have been something if you felt the need to scream across the whole ride."

"It's not important."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad! I mean, it's not like you were confessing a deep secret or anything."

Silence Owns Your face.

"Oh good Merlin, DID you?"

"I didn't say that…"

"You didn't deny it either. Why would you say it in front of all those people?"

"Because I don't know them?"

"Hah! So you DID confess a deep secret! What was it?"

"I'm not telling!"

Silence.

"Okay, FINE, I'll tell you!"

"Yay!"

"I said… Ilbvlofajfhyou."

"What me?"

"I Love You! Happy?"

Silence.

"Sirius,"

"Yeah, Rem?"

"How many Red Bulls have you had?"

"...one...or three... OKAY FINE! I had ten!"

"Thought so. They're starting to get to your head."

"Wha? No! I really love you! Honestly! The red bulls have NOTHING to do with it!" And then something clicked in his mind. Only one thing could be done to prove the Red Bull wasn't talking. Sirius took a deep breath, he leaned forward

"If I scream loud enough, someone might here us and save us."

--I lvoe reveiws. They amke me feel wanted.---


End file.
